


Pantera Trances

by The_MorriganXIII



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ejaculate, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facial, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Strip Tease, Stripper Grimmjow, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MorriganXIII/pseuds/The_MorriganXIII
Summary: My OC's go to a strip club, and have a little fun.





	Pantera Trances

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a one shot anthology series on another site. I decided to bring it here as my first story on Archive.
> 
> Grimmjow/OC Smutfic

The dark city streats were lit up with lights and cars driving by. It was a Friday night so everyone was busy partying, going out for dinner, and getting drunk. It was also the time my best friend liked to go to the strip club. It took quite a while to get there since it was a new club out of town. I don't usually go to parties, clubs, bars and concerts, but she was always dragging me along. It was fine with me, I just wasn't a hardcore party person.

"I heard you can pay to lay there?" Raika said.

"Huh?" I answered cluelessly.

"The club! You can buy the strippers to have sex with them!" My eyes widened.

"We are not screwing some random strippers!" I replied.

"Hn! You suck the fun out of 'girls night out' Baren!" She whined. I shrugged.

"I would rather not catch an STD."

"I heard they dance too!" She said as she pulled into the parking lot of the club, and parked the car.

"We're here! Let's party!" Raika yelled and closed her door. I shook my head and smiled following the wild girl. We looked out for oncoming cars as we crossed the streat and strode to the front entrance of the club.

We waited in a line for our turn to enter. Many people showed their ID's and went inside. Other people were kicked out for using fake ID's to get into a strip club. After a few more minutes of waiting, we took out our ID's and gave them to the security guard at the door.

"Enjoy your night!" He smile and moved out of the way to let us in. We walked through a large, red rimmed doorway and into a dark hallway. The club, like most clubs, was dimly lit. In the center a manifold of red, cushioned chairs were seated at round tables. Placed in the far wall was a black shiny stage. The stage had an iron pole in the middle that reached up to the ceiling.

I stared in awe at the classy set up, but cringed at the smell of sweat and febreze.

An usher lead us to a vacant table with two chairs, both facing the stage.

Raika ordered a few glasses of sake before the show started, and I did not. Someone's got to drive her drunk ass home.

While waiting for the show to begin, I thought about my many problems. This included my college courses, my ignorant father and my asshole ex- feionce. The one problem that I struggled with most of all, was my bladder.

"I have to piss." I told Raika.

"What? But the show's about to start!" She looked at me and pouted.

"I know, I won't take long." I stood up and looked around for the sign labeled "restrooms." When I found the sign, I walked toward it and turned into a small hallway. I could see two bathrooms at the end of the hallway. One of them had a female symbol in the top center, and the other had a male symbol.

As I walked down the hallway, I began to hear some people bickering behind an open door, on the left side of the hall. The open door said staff only.

"Now I've told you many times already, if you do not show some respect we won't want you to work here." A deep, mature voice said in a civilized manor.

"Whatever! You need me old man! I'm your precious gem of the show!" Another voice shouted with haste.

"One more screw up and you're fired!"

"Like I said, old man!" There was a slight pause and a feeling of tension. "You need me."

I attempted to ignore the bickering people and headed straight for the bathroom. Right as I was about to walk passed the open door, a person stormed out. I nearly ran right smack into him.

"Sorry!" I managed and looked up at the tall figure. The eyes that connected with mine were a striking azure, intense and alluring. They were eccentric and winged with light green eyeliner. They were beautiful yet behind them was an explosion of anger.

I gulped as time stood still. Those eyes just glared at me for what seemed like an eternity. They were all I could see, the owner was only a blur.

Finally he spoke in a harsh tone. "Watch where you're going!" He walked around me and left me standing still.

Another man walked out and snapped me back to reality. He forced my gaze from up to down as he was a short man in a very nice suit. His physique was corpulent, and his mouth was tiny with plump lips. He had a striking resemblance to a fish.

"I'm sorry ma'am. He's a bit out of control. How may I help you." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"I- I'm just looking-"

"For the bathroom, yes?" He cut me off.

"Uh... Yea!" I smiled shyly.

"Just down that way!" He gestured to the end of the hallway, still holding the same smile."

"Thank you." I said even though I thought differently. _The doors are right there. I'm not blind or stupid._

After I used the toilet and washed my hands thoroughly, I had made it just in time for the next show. A few more people had entered while I was gone. I sat next to Raika and whispered in her ear.

"What did I miss?"

She smirked, "just a very sexy firefighter, no big deal."

The next guy to enter the stage wasn't that great. His name was Loyd. He could have at least had some kind of stage name. He had a shaved head. I was not a big fan of skin heads, and he was too beafy for my taste. He looked like he took steroids.

Raika seemed to enjoy him. She cheered and wolf whistled as the man stripped to his Jock strap, and twirled around his pole. He wasn't too impressive at dancing either. His movements were simple and the erotic air was too forced.

The crowd clapped and cheered and I clapped as well, just like I would at a terrible beginners band concert.

The voice that announced the strippers came on again, and traditionally introduced the previous dancer as he left the stage. After a few more seconds, the voice spoke again.

"Next on the stage is our club favorite!" The announcer said over the speaker. "Pantera!"

At least this one has a stage name. I thought to myself. After a few remaining seconds, a man walked onto the stage. He was young and astonishingly more attractive than the first guy. His hair was wild and colored a bright blue. His lips we're perfect, as if sculpted by an experienced artist. His posture was rebellious, and those eyes--the same eyes from before, strikingly blue and intimidating.

He strutted on the stage dressed in completely normal clothing, nothing like the uniforms that the other strippers wore. By the looks of it, he was completely pissed off. He had not touched his pole, unlike the others, and began to remove his jacket.

"Wow, who jizzed in his soup?" Raika snorted. I smiled sheepishly.

Pantera lifted his shirt, revealing a hard, athletic body. As he removed it, his muscles contracted and rippled. They we're smooth and defined beautifully. I gulped and he threw his shirt and it slid across the stage. Next we're his jeans, which he took his time removing and what was underneath made my eyes go wide.

He wore a set of black lingerie with leather straps wrapped around his strong thighs. they barely covered what was hidden behind the fabric.

After his complete fuck-the-world strip show, Pantera gripped his pole and hooked his bare leg around it. Looking disinterested, and very irritated, he swirled around it and bent backwards, contorting himself in a way I had never seen before. Both of his hands gripped the bottom of the pole. He swung the leg, that was still on the ground, up and around so it also clung to the pole. He then lifted his body and gripped midpole with both hands, the pole was between his legs which stuck out in a planking position.

He was focused and still intimidating. He bent his body and stuck his legs straight in the air. Gracefully he turned himself around and landed with one foot on the floor and the other slid up the pole, forming a full split. No matter what he never let go of the pole. The pole was his dance floor, and if he let go it would lead to an undignified end.

The audience was already happy and began commenting and wolf whistling. He glared at them, but said nothing.

"He's like a sexy, half naked ninja." Raika commented. "Come one! We are giving him money." She insisted.

"What?" She pulled my arm and dragged me to the front of the room. My heart pounded ferociously in my chest. He was terrifying and she wanted to get closer? Raika pulled out her money, while I just stood and gawked at him, terrified, enticed and excited all at once.

Time stood still again. Once more, he locked eyes with me for a split second, but it lasted for much longer. He contorted again and removed himself from the position, impossibly and gracefully.

 _Pantera was his name?_ I thought to myself. _A panther indeed. His contortions are uncanny to a cat's flexibility._

Unfortunately Pantera let go of his pole, ending his graceful routine. The other females threw their money onto the stage, along with Raika. I stood still and only stared, mesmerized.

One of the girls stopped cheering as he looked straight at her. She gulped in fear as he stared intensely. Still keeping eye contact, yet disinterested, Pantera unbuckled his leather straps and slipped his thumb into the top of the fabric that hid his secrets.

 _Oh shit! He's taking off everything!_ My eyes widened and my heart beat impossibly fast.

He slowly removed the lingerie revealing his large cock which sprung out needily. It was semi-hard, but still juicy and daunting. He threw the underwear across the stage and it met the rest of his clothing.

A shiver ran down my spine and my body became unbearably hot. Raika's comments were muffled, and everything else suddenly didn't exist. It was just him, completely naked. Every bit of him was dripping with hot sex. My breathing labored, and I suddenly felt an aching need.

That's when I made the bravest decision of my life.

"Raika!" I ushered her quietly. I pulled her aside and away from the stage.

"Huh!" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm considering renting a partner tonight." I murmered

"Oh!" She smirked. "Well that's good because I didn't think you'd be happy with waiting for me. I rented the first stripper. The fireman." I cocked an eyebrow at her sneaky ways. "You pay upfront. Here!" She handed me some money and pointed toward the man at a desk. "The money is sent to the dancer afterwards!"

I nodded and walked up to him, paid and gave him the name of the stripper. He dialed a number on his phone and informed the person on the other side about my purchase.

"The rooms are behind the door next to the left stage. You will be in room number six." he told me and pointed me in the right direction. I nodded and searched for Raika. She was nowhere to be found and neither was Pantera.

A new dancer had entered the stage, dressed like a cowboy, following the voice of the announcer.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the hall that held his room. The walls we're red and so was the carpet, but the doors we're painted black.

I strode down the hallway, my heart beating heavily in my chest. The weight became more and more intense as I came closer to room number six.

_Room number three... Room number four... Room number five._

I took a deep breath as I stepped in front of the door.

I gulped, reached my hand out and knocked on it. After a few aggravating seconds, I heard muffled footsteps on the other side. I tensed as the door opened, and Pantera stood there, seemingly annoyed.

He was still completely naked, and I felt something hot creep across my cheeks.

"You?" He asked and lifted a single, azure eyebrow. His eyebrows were as eccentric as his eyes. They we're thin, straight and only half of them remained.

"Y-yea." I said and looked at my feet uneasily. There was a long pause of silence.

He sighed and opened the door wider. "Well? Come in!" He is irritated with me. This was a really bad idea. I should just bail now. I did the opposite of my pessimistic thoughts and slowly entered his room.

It was dark and dimly lit by a small lamp on a side table. The walls were painted red and, the bedding was crimson with black trim to match the theme of the club.

He shut the door behind him and just stood there. I just stared at my feet nervously.

"Look I don't have time for this, and I don't care for your slutty desires. Can we get this over with already?"

 _Wait, what? Me slutty?_ A sudden heat built in my chest and it wasn't lust this time. I was enraged! How dare he!

I clenched my fists and ground my teeth. I might have been a bit quiet, but I had a temper when struck the wrong way.

I walked right up to him and stuck my index finger to the center of his bare chest. "I paid for you! It is your job to be the slut, the prostitute, not mine." His eyes went wide at my sudden change in behavior. "In fact I have only ever done this with my ex-feionce. How many woman have you given yourself to huh?" I growled and glared at him. He hovered over me, his eyes darkened and the bridge of his nose creased as he glared at me back.

Suddenly his facial features softened and his lips twisted into a toothy grin. He started laughing uncontrollably. My eyes roamed the room to look at anything but him. My expression turned to one of confusion.

"Wh... What's so funny? Why are you laughing at me!" I asked, confused and offended. He stopped laughing, but he expressed a confident smile.

"Your cute!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked taken aback. He removed my finger from his chest and passed by me.

"I said, your cute!" He poked my nose, and I wiped off his touch. "You know what! Since you made my day, I'll let you have your way with me!" He said in a teasing tone and sat on the bed. I could see a little more of his package with the way he sat.

I scoffed, but a raging blush had plastered itself on my face from embarrassment and arousal. I pointed at him. "L-lay down!" He didn't budge.

I walked up to him and pushes him down. "I told you to lay down... Whor!" I added for good measure.

He cast me a gorgeous, yet patronizing smirk. Swiftly, I sat next to him on the bed and reached for his hardend cock. Was he... before I got here? I wondered.

I lifted it and gave it a long, soft stroke. He just continued to stare at me with that aggravating smirk. I pumped his shaft, shifting from his erection to his face cautiously.

"Stop staring at me like that, you're making me uncomfortable." I commanded. He didn't move or answer. I couldn't help but notice the dimple on his right cheek when he grinned.

I hissed and leaned over taking his cock in my mouth. It was quite big. I had to stretch my mouth quite a bit to get it in and the tip pressed into the back of my throat.

I bobbed my head on his erection and pumped it with my hand. My tongue swirled around causing him to moan and thrust slightly. I would have smirked if I didn't have his dick in my mouth.

 _Wait a second! He should be pleasuring me!_ I thought.

I slipped his cock out of my mouth with a pop. He didn't say anything because he was my prostitute. So I stood up off the bed and began undressing. When I finish, I straddled his lap and slowly, but unsurely ran my fingers down his muscular torso.

He was absolutely magnificent.

The smirk he once had was now gone and replaced with an unreadable expression. He couldn't have been from this world. Not only was he godlike in appearance, but he was strange. Absolutely strange. I lifted my hand and rested it on his jaw. I drew a line up to his lips and brushed across them.

Pantera just sat there and let me touch him for at least three whole minutes.

"What's your name?" I asked him softly. My hand released it's strokes on his bisep.

"Grimmjow." He answered without hesitation.

"Odd name." I replied and lifted an eyebrow as he chuckled quietly.

"What's yours?" His voice was deeper than before.

"Baren." I said also without hesitation.

"Who's name is odd again?" He repeated. I smiled a little. Suddenly he sat up.

I gasped in suprise and was about to say something. However, before I could, I was on my back, head against the pillows and Grimmjow was on top of me. Our eyes met again and this time the admiration was mutual. I had never seen such stunning eyes look into my own with so much determination. I melted internally as the space between our lips became smaller.

I closed my eyes reflexively and shuttered as his lips devoured mine. I moaned involuntarily as his tongue brushed mine, and massaged my mouth passionately. He pulled away, but I didn't want him to. Those thought suddenly changed when he pressed his lips against the perfect spot on my neck and sucked on it.

I moaned and wrapped my legs around his hips. I gripped his blue hair and gasped as tingles spread through every inch of my body.

I arched my neck allowing him to trail tender kisses down my body. He kissed between my breasts. I closed my eyes and sighed as he cupped one D sized breast and took the other into his warm mouth, nipple first.

"Mmmm" I moaned and bit my lip. He sucked in and slipped my pink nipple from his lips with a pop. He applied the same stimulation to the other nipple, then continued his way down my torso. When he reach inside my legs, he didn't hesitate to tease me.

Slowly, he licked my pelvis and kissed the same spot. He then did the same thing aiming lower and closer to the spot I wanted--no, needed him to touch the most. Instead he went for the left side and licked slowly up my pelvic bone.

"Quit teasing me!" I pleaded lustfully. Even though I didn't see it I could tell he was smirking again. That bastard!

I gasped and moaned softly as a wave of undeniable pleasure traveled my body. He lapped at my clit continuously. My orgasm began to build. I could feel it rising as my stomach began to hitch and knot, and my heated core swelled more and more.

I gripped the sheets and arched my back in anticipation. My hips twitched, but could not move while Grimmjow held them down. My mouth went dry and I clutched the sheets harder, desperately.

My feet curled as I came to the near edge of my downfall. My hips swayed a little to add to the friction until finally it happened.

I clawed the sheets vigorously, and bit the fist of my other hand to muffle my loud, raspy, desperate cry. My eyes rolled back and my entire body tremored. It was a dry, luxurious, and delicious orgasm.

I had never felt anything like it. Even my ex never made me feel like that.

When I realized that Grimmjow was no longer between my legs, I rubbed them together. Small after shocks coarsed through me making me shiver violently.

Grimmjow slipped on his open condom and crawled on top of me again, and without asking, he entered me.

I moaned and arched my back. There was nothing, but tingles and pleasure from the previous ecstasy. It doubled the pleasure I felt when he penetrated me. He thrusted hard and fast, and all I felt was good good good.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, feeling them rock as he fucked me. I gripped his blue hair for a second then raked my nails across his back.

"Mmmm!" My voice rose to a much higher pitch.

Grimmjow leaned in and took my lips roughly. Our tongues clashed and fought a one on one battle. However, before anyone could win, Grimmjow pulled away and sat up. He lifted my left leg and pushed it up so my knee was pressed against my chest. He fucked harder, his thrusts turned from thrusting to rapid pounding.

He didn't make very much noise. What came out of his mouth was mostly quiet, short-breathed grunts.

The feeling of his low hanging balls slapping against my ass, caused my orgasm to pour out of me. I moaned loud as my feet curled and cum poured out of me uncontrollably. It didn't help that I was still being ruthlessly fucked over and over at an exact pace and rhythm.

Grimmjow changed positions. His pace quickened and his force calmed. "Fuck!" I managed to say. Grimmjow whimpered slightly and pulled out of me.

"I want to feed you my cum." He said bluntly and looked at me with a serious expression.

I nodded allowing him to do as he wished.

He pulled off his condom put it aside and crawled up my body. He sat on my chest and I opened my mouth lustfully as he fucked his hand with quick thrusts.

Grimmjow grunted and moaned as cum shot out of his twitching cock and landed on my lips. He massaged the tip with his hand and slowly took one last impulsive thrust and another warm, creamy stream shot at my face.

I swallowed what landed in my mouth and licked clean the cum on my face with my finger.

Exhausted, Grimmjow lay down next to me. We lay still for a while in empty silence. Not a word needed to be said in such a high state of euphoria.

All I wanted to do was close my eyes, and whimper slightly while my swollen sexual area beat like it had a life of it's own.

"Where's your friend?" Grimmjow asked, breaking the lengthened silence.

"She's with another dancer. Why, you prefer her?" I smirked.

"No-"

A phone buzzed and Grimmjow looked over at the side table. He grabbed his phone and turned on the power button.

He chuckled in amusement and tossed the phone beside him on the bed.

I gave him a confused expression

"I Just got fired." He cooed.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll make this a multiple chapter story.
> 
> :-)


End file.
